fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Haru Hanover
Lexi Finished 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. It was a windy, stormy day. In a cottage in the woods was an infant’s cry, signifying its birth. Haru Hanover is born. At that time, his parents only expected her to be born that day. But what threw them off what the fact that another soul entered the world exactly 3 minutes after. Dreliah and John Hanover were extremely religious and were the stereotypical Elvin couple. To them, multiple births occurring at the same time, on a rainy day was extremely ''inauspicious. Their religion did not approve of getting a hospital visit regarding a pregnant woman, so Dreliah never knew she was going to mother twin siblings. Since birth, Haru, and Iselyn, her twin, was disliked by her family. Her family did not boast the fact that Haru and Iselyn entered the world on a displeasing day, ''and ''were twins. Nevertheless, the two couple kept the twins and took them under their wings. Dreliah and John already had a son called Andrew. Their favoritism towards their eldest son shone brighter than the sun. They didn't dislike Haru and Iselyn, they hated them. And hate, is a strong word. You see, Iselyn's not a normal girl. She had several disorders. Disorders no medics could heal, fix, or hide. She was bipolar(has intense mood swings, similar to Caprise Redek's emotional problem), dyslexic, and was imbecile. No surprise that her parents immediately grew to dislike her even more than they had with Haru. After all, she had an negative impact on the family's social image. Years went by and everything was the same. Haru's parents continued to despise her and her twin sister, and soon it was time for her to attend Foxfire. And that was when everything started to change. Haru's parents at first did not plan on having Iselyn go to the prestigious, glowing fungus school. They wanted to treat her like an invisible being. An invisible, worthless elf who was nothing but an extra mouth to feed. But you see, Haru did not like that. Why did she go to school and get educated, but her sister wasn't? Just because of a few disorders and the fear of being shamed upon? Haru began to argue. His parents were, at first, shocked by Haru's disobedience. They spent years telling her that because of his inauspicious and "cursed" birth, she could never dare to argue against anyone. Haru argued his parents and begged them to let Iselyn attend Foxfire with her for months and months and months, and finally, his parents agreed. One might wonder, why was Haru so upset about Iselyn? To understand the situation, you need to go back to their childhood. Haru and Iselyn, were inseparable. They always stuck together through thick and thin, and what made them so close was the fact that everyone was against them. All the kids bullied and pranked and tormented the two of them, and to them, the world seemed like it was against them. They thought they only had each other to rely on. They laughed together. Cried together. Played together. They did everything together. It was as if they were vulnerable and weak without one another. Days when those tormenting grew too intense for one to bear, they would sneak into the balcony at midnight and silently cry in unison. They shared a friendship bond only the closest of best friends could have. On their first day of Foxfire, they were greeted with unfriendly whispers and some even openly insulted them. They called Haru and Iselyn disgrace to Elvin Society, and those insults were often followed by not so friendly slurs. Haru's pride was beaten to a pulp by others around him, and slowly by slowly, Haru grew tired of them. She grew tired of having to deal with everyone's weird looks and comments about her. She grew tired of having to pretend that she didn't care about those mean and offensive whispers that destroyed her pride and emotions. She grew tired...of being treated like an outcast. One day, a miracle happened. In the early age of 12, Haru manifested as a Telepath. A powerful one, and everyone was impressed by the unexpected manifestation. After all, they assumed Haru would become a Talentless to go along with his freaky title as a twin, but nope, they were wrong. Haru Hanover now is a Telepath, ready for training. Haru's world changed. Everyone reacted and greeted him differently, almost as if the past was erased cleaner than a washed mind and Haru experienced guilty pleasure of being treated better than before. Iselyn was still treated horribly by society, but Haru decided to take time off of constantly watching over her twin. After all, she needed to have some fun. Everything changed that year. The strong, unbreakable bond between the two sisters faded as dust in the wind, and soon, Haru saw herself rarely even speaking to Iselyn. The sad fact was, she didn't even whether she spent more time with her popular friends or her twin. Probably with her friends. Just like that, years went by and it was time for her to pass the Elite Levels. Then...an unfortunate, terrible news broke out: Iselyn, was now, officially dubbed as a Talentless. Iselyn failed to manifest within the given years she had, and now, she was expelled from Foxfire. Everyone defended Haru, but insulted Iselyn. They shouted slurs and mean comments to wherever she went, and Haru couldn't find any "unharming" way to "defend" her sister. The society expected her to follow their ways and turn her back. Haru was stuck between the choice of losing her status to protect her sister, or trade her relationship for the public's approval. If Haru was the same, humble kid as she was before she manifested, she definitely would have chosen the first option. However.....she changed. The new given popularity and respect she was given soon turned her snobby, and judgmental. She started to look down on her sister. After all, excluding the fact that she was a twin, she was ''perfect. The ideal goal for an elf to be. She had a strong, skilled ability, and she was popular and admired. But her twin...? She did not understand. Disorders? Disabilities? Talentless? Those meant weaker status. Iselyn was shamed and attacked wherever she went, with others screaming slurs and insults towards her. Iselyn did not try to look bothered, but what crushed her to pieces was the fact that her sister wasn't near her to defend her, but to take part in humiliating and tormenting her. The sister she had her entire life turned back on her with no sense of regret. The two of them were inseparable, but now a deep, crack of hatred separated the two sisters and undoing the mistake was nearly to completely unmanageable. That night, Iselyn sought Haru for whatever comfort she was willing to share. But Haru pushed her away. She didn't love the thought of even associating with the twin she couldn't believe she had, and Iselyn was broken with betrayal and sorrow. Everyone turned their backs to Iselyn, but this time, no one was there to endure it with her. A terrible tragedy happened that same, exact night: Iselyn jumped out of the balcony. She was done with everything. Done with the heartbreaking betrayal of her sister. Done with the stares and whispers she had to endure every single moment of her life. Done with....everything. Life itself was tiring to her. She couldn't wait for it to end. But for elves, they had millennia of time left in their life. So she decided to end the cycle of sorrow herself. Haru nearly fainted as she saw her twin in her own pool of blood, lying unconsciously. It was all her fault. It was all her mistakes. It was her that drove her sister into her own decision to end her life. Sobbing hysterically, she light leaped to the closest medic she could find. Her mistakes led to this, and she was determined to do whatever she could do to fix it. Luckily, Iselyn didn't die. But shewas affected brain injury. In attempts to improve her recovery, multiple Washers washed Iselyn's mind until it was wiped clean. But injuries never go away. One wrong word or emotion could trigger all the pain to flood back. Haru and her family couldn't visit Iselyn. They feared that their presence would bring all the memories back. Haru, couldn't visit her twin again. Her last words to her could never be erased. It stained in her mind, Iselyn's mind, and it would continue to haunt her forever. Haru rarely experienced happiness again. The fame, the power, the respect she had did nothing but increase her trauma. She was broken in sorrow. There was an empty hole in her that drained all the positivity inside her. She continued to attend the Elite Levels, but she had zero life in those activities at all. She had several bags under her eyes due to lack of sleed and overwhelming stress, and her beauty was tarnished. She rarely ate. Wouldn't laugh. Couldn't sleep. And worse of all...she refused to cry. Crying used to be the key of letting all the anger and sadness out of her. But she couldn't cry. There were no tears to shed and slowly but effectively, those sadness piled up inside her until she couldn't endure it no more. Now, time was the new key. Time heals all injuries. Eventually, Haru could live without bearing the guilt of her sister. Eventually, she could eat again. Eventually, she could sleep without her dreams filled with Iselyn. Eventually, Haru could live again. Live, accepting reality and her decisions. That didn't mean she grew to not regret her past actions. She still did. Every thought of her past pierced her like a wasp's sting, but she learned to accept it. Accept the past, appreciate the present, and hope for the future. Because the process was slow, but she knew, she could be whole again, someday. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Haru is polite, calculative and quiet, and prefers to not socialize. After Iselyn's incident, Haru decided to cut herself off from the rest of society for a while. Rumors rapidly spread about her, so she rarely went out into public. When she healed from her mental and emotional injuries, the society changed and she hardly found herself fitting into society. Nevertheless, she attempted several tries to fit into society, and eventually, she did. After years of neglecting the public, she became awkward in handling a conversation and wishes to improve that field. Overall, she is anti-social, shy, and pretty much awkward. She's a fun person to talk to if you earn her trust and friendship, and is over-protective of anyone she cares about. She suffers from ptsd since Iselyn's incident. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Olivia Hye from LOONA 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She is bad at handling conversations with a stranger, and wants to be good at it. She excels at her ability(Telepath), and is great at skills. She exceptionally is skilled at appetite suppression, outward channeling, telekinesis, and channeling. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- ᎶᎥᏝᎴᎥᏋ-ᏋᏉᏋᏒᏰᏝᏗፚᏋ Category:Approved